sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyanite (LP)
Kyanite is the current head Lawyer/Judge and Executor of Alpha Blue Diamond's Court. Kyanite is a laid-back gem with little to no emotion. Despite her cold side, outside of court while with her servants she can be a lot more happier than usual. Appearance Kyanite has a tall slender build and pale blue skin. She has deep dark blue eyes. Her hips are less defined than most of the Kyanites due to her dress. She wears a long, tiny dark blue dress with long sleeves that almost cover her hands which is similar to Blue Diamond's, and Kyanite wears white gloves. Underneath her dress she wears knee-high black heeled boots. Personality Like I said, Kyanite is calm, collected and emotionless during trials, executions and courts. Despite this, when being alone at the shrine she is seen to be calmer and less tense. Kyanite is one of the very few left seeing the others became to tense during a execution or trial and resulted in self-poofing. Usually, the term for a shattering is simply put as 'Punishment' but Kyanite prefers 'Execution' more. Abilities Kyanite has the ability to be unreadable and can sense the tensity and possibles lies/truths from the accused's face. She posses normal gem qualities, like bubbling, regenerating and ext. All Kyanites are quite strong, due to this Kyanite is resistant to attacks such as: * Dagger attacks (Rubies) * Stab wounds (Unless major) * Compact Fusions Kyanite has not fused with anyone yet. Skillset All Kyanites are assisted with a hammer and a weapon of choice for defense and attack. Kyanites hammer is a small, mainly black hammer with a blue handle. Her scythe is a long spear which is black and the blade is a long, thin and sharp shiny silver blade. The scythe has small embroidered vines at the end of the handle and start. Natural abilities Most Kyanites give off a eerie vibe, but Kyanite has somehow forged a warm and forgiving vibe to trick the Accused into thinking Kyanite is on their side. She is able to easily manipulate people, but most will listen to her due to her rank. Legacy Kyanites legacy is yet to be told, therefore stating it TBA. Relationships Servants Her servants come under the following: * Peridot * Indigo Pearl * Aqua Pearl * Cyan Pearl * Periwinkle Zircon * Violet Sapphire * Scarlett Ruby * Ember Ruby * Ruby * Briar Pearl * Cyan Spinel Kyanite does not consider them as servants but rather family seeing how much time they spend with her in court. She loves them all very much in a family manor and would go crazy if anything happened to them. Scarlett, Ember and Ruby do not technically fall under Kyanites command, but have forged themselves into it. Peridot Peridot is a very close companion of Kyanites, and Peridot is a possible love interest of hers. Peridot is seen almost all the time with Kyanite during trials and executions. Peridot often calls Kyanite "Marshmallow" or like all the others 'Your clarity, honour,grace' etc. Rosa She does not share a strong connection with Rosa, as she was one of the Pearls set on trial. She did release them at the forge, exclaiming she shattered them as a lie to cover up for it. Bismuth 'Bis' Like Rosa, she doesn't share a connection with Bis other that the fact she was on Trial. She was the gem she had set free during the Reconstituting at the Forge. Trivia * At one point, the game scripters thought of Kyanite becoming corrupted. Belle scrapped the idea, thinking she was too much of a major character to loose. * Viz thinks she indeed had once fallen for a Zircon she had. * Most of the team believes that Peridot is her love interest. * Belle thinks Kyanite hates her rank. * Kyanite served under Indigo Diamond for a brief moment, this was never confirmed but Belle likes the idea of it. * Viz likes the idea of Kyanite being very elegant and pretty, and that some of the court only attend to see Kyanite. * Belle and Ryan both think Kyanites voice is one of the most 'attractive' things of her. Category:Females Category:Gemsonas